Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, printed circuit boards have been used in various types of electric equipment and electronic equipment. In JP 2012-235013 A, a circuit substrate for suspension is shown as a printed circuit board used for positioning a magnetic head in a magnetic disc device.
In the printed circuit board described in JP 2012-235013 A, an insulative base layer is formed over a conductive support substrate. A conductor circuit trace is formed over the base layer. A thin metal film is formed over a surface of the conductor circuit trace by electroless nickel plating. A cover layer is formed to cover the conductor circuit trace on which the thin metal film is formed. A connection terminal is formed at an end of the conductor circuit trace to be exposed from the cover layer.